


Nature's Neglected, Naruto.

by Ryuto12



Category: Naruto
Genre: Best Friends, Child Neglect, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Cute Kids, F/M, Friends to Lovers, He Just Want's To Chill With His Bro's., Hurt Uzumaki Naruto, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Naruto's A Prodigy But Doesn't Care, Nature, Ninken | Ninja Dogs, Orphanage, Survival Training, Uzumaki Naruto and Ramen, Uzumaki Naruto is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuto12/pseuds/Ryuto12
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki might have been the prodigy of his generation just like his father, but does that mean he has to act like it? No it doesn't.Naruto's just a boy who enjoys eating ramen, relaxing in the woods, hanging out with his friends and swimming. He might be a genius but he's really just a normal boy! Well kinda. Apart from the fact he is a complete mad lad and stole Shikamaru's lines, he's fairly normal.He's a simple boy who yells, " This is such a drag! ", who's favorite past-time is peeking into the women's bath, or maybe its eating ramen, he enjoys hanging out in the woods and swimming in lakes. He's a normal kid despite the fact he's a genius and has a 3-million foot fox living in his gut as a turd that can't be flushed down the drain. Other than that? His friends are all clan heir's and heiresses and he loves ramen more than his own life I think.
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto & Ackimichi Choji, Uzumaki Naruto & Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuga Hinata
Kudos: 15





	1. The Fox And His Brothers From Other Mothers.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I write Naruto stories to. In fact when I first began writing I was writing Naruto stories. Now, this isn't based around them becoming amazing ninja, no no, the cannon story does that for me. This is about Naruto, his past and his friends. This is a story about a bunch of boys who enjoy spending time with one another. And zero yaoi this still includes there cannon ships. Its just a story about a group of young boys all the way to Naruto's time as Hokage and struggling to be a better father, its just a story of friends.

Naruto was a simple kid, he enjoyed swimming and running threw the woods. You wouldn't expect Naruto to act so normally due to the fact that he'd always get glares sent his way and he had no friends. 

That was until he met the kids who he'd be stuck with the rest of his life. Nara Shikamaru, the Nara clan heir. Ackimichi Choji, the Ackimchi clan heir. And, Inuzuka Kiba, The Inuzuka clan heir. The enjoyed pulling Shikamaru into actually moving and not just being a blob of nothing. He favored offering Choji good food to make him to something productive and took great joy in sparring with Kiba. He found anything he did with said boys to be enjoyable actually. They were all great friends and even with the whole village viewing them as weird and odd due to hanging out with, "the demon", they stuck by Naruto threw thick and thin. They even had slight success in getting Naruto into eating vegetables! Vegetables! Even if it were only in his ramen. 

They were a typical young group of boys. They trained together sometimes, talked about girls ( mostly Naruto and Kiba did so), had fun around the village and hung out almost every day. These were four boys everyone expected something of, yet, there just normal kids. And they plan to keep it that way. No matter how many people bark words and Naruto, Akamaru barks right back. They scuffle sometimes of course but that's expected from such different kids, but in the end, these are kids who would put there life on the line for one another. 

Now let me show you there path to becoming some of the greatest ninja in history and even better friends then ever. All the way from there young kid days to the day Kiba gave up on being hokage, but Naruto? He never gave that dream up, you know? 


	2. Loneliness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto's extra lonely and bored. So what does he do? The 7 year old finds something to do.

Naruto swung back and forth on the swing he knew all two well and chewed at his bread piece, he didn't even care for the fact that rain was hitting him off the leafs. He hated the villagers more than usual that day. He was covered in dirt and dust with grass stains covering his shirt and shorts. He stared at the academy he would be entering in his next year of life. The day that was yet another reminder of his hatred for the villagers. The day, October tenth, was a day he was glared at and yelled at, and that was today. Today was October tenth. The day Naruto hated the most. A constant reminder of something he didn't do. But today was worse than usual. 

Multiple bruises from rocks pelted his back. He had a booming head ache from an apple that hit his head. His back left shoulder had been egged and his shirt proved that. A group of older boys beat him up for "killing there teammates", he hadn't done that. That was the villagers birthday gift to the young Naruto. 

Someone tapped the young boys shoulder. " Sitting alone in the rain again Naruto? " He looked up to see a man named Iruka. 

" I guess... " The blonde muttered. 

" That piece of bread isn't doing you any good you know. " The chunin offered him a dango stick. The boy sniffed it, seemingly afraid to take it. But once he realized it was safe he quickly dropped his bread and snatched the dango stick. 

The chunin chuckled and sat next to the boy on the swing. " Thank you Iruka... " The boy mumbled just loud enough that Iruka could hear him. 

" Once you enter the academy next year you'll be able to make more friends Naruto. You should try talking to some of the kids. Cause then you'd be sitting alone with friends in the rain. " Iruka looked up at the small frail boy. 

" I guess I'll try... But I prefer sitting alone with the animals in the woods... " The boy was still quiet and mumbling only so Iruka could hear him. 

" Haha. Then I think Inuzuka and Aburame's would be your type of people. Inuzuka's use ninja dogs and Aburame's use bugs. " Iruka explained to the whiskered boy. 

The blonde grimaced. “ Bugs... “ He muttered. 

Iruka smiled. “ Maybe you’d enjoy hanging out with, hm... I don’t know. I just think some Inuzuka’s and Aburame’s would be people you’d like. “ 

Before Iruka knew it, the young Uzumaki had fallen asleep. 

” So, since today is everyone’s first day, we’ll be doing introductions! “ Iruka announced. 

Things went on. Naruto didn’t pay attention. 

” My name is Kiba Inuzuka! I like training with Akamaru and I plan to become the Hokage! “ A short, brown haired boy with a plain light gray jacket, exclaimed. 

” My names, Nara Shikamaru. I enjoy naps. And I have no plans for the future. Maybe just have a normal life. “ A boy with tied up black hair and a fishnet shirt yawned. 

” M-my name is H-Hyuga Hinata... And uhm... I like training with my cousin I guess... I don’t really have p-plans... “ A raven haired girl with pale eyes and a washed out purple sleeveless hoodie, explained.

You explained that more then need be Naruto... 

“ My names Choji Ackimichi. I enjoy food, mostly barbecue and I plan to... Hm, I don’t know yet. “ A chubby boy with red spirals and brown hair, spoke. 

Iruka pointed at Naruto as the blonde stood. “ My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I enjoy free ramen and I will become the Hokage! “ 

Kiba gave a stare down to the Uzumaki. Naruto stared. They were like a wolf and fox staring each other down to see who was the top dog. 

The look of determination in Naruto's eyes won that rather quickly. 


End file.
